Twist of A Sister
by taaddis
Summary: This is a fanfiction where Dean and Sam Winchester have a little sister, but there is a major twist to the normal Winchesters.
1. What The Hell

I've been hunting all my life, fifteen now. I've been in jail a couple times, some due to hunting, some not. I know I have brothers, my father told me about them when my mother left us. I heard that they're hunters too, but not as good as me. I've tracked them down, so let's have some fun.

I went to a bar, my kind of bar where there are demons everywhere. I'm working with the bartender so he gives me "alcohol" so it appears like I am normal. I spot a demon flirting with one of them, short hair and green eyes. He gives the other one a signal, but not a demon signal, a don't come in tonight signal. God he is so stupid.

I follow him outside, and the other one follows me, probably thinking I'm the demon. Yeah not right now, dude. He's smart though, probably why he wanted to get out of this family business, realized how crazy this shit is.

They're kissing (ew) against the door and just like I knew, demon has a knife on him now. I won't kill her, yet. I push the button on my wrist and while I am still me, my eyes flicker to black. I walk up to them and whisper leave it to me. She nods and I take her place. I wink at him and my eye for a second turns normal, before I fake slashing his throat and whip around to slash hers before I stab her with the knife.

I push the button again and say "you're welcome Dean" and walk away. I can't tell them, not now anyways.

I do this for a while, saving their asses by confusing the hell out of them and into me, haha. That worked until one of them figured it out, the smart one obviously.

"Who the fuck is she", not a question.

"She's dad's kid"

"Can you not talk about me like I'm not standing right here" also not a question.

"I knew he had another kid but I assumed it was a guy"

"Aidyn Bobby Winchester at your service"

"Why do you have male names" wow the dumb one sucks at asking questions.

"He hated that I was a girl, made me do everything as a guy, 'cept pissing. Well this has been fun but I most go."


	2. An Old Friend

"Sam I don't like this, we've been here for two months after the last sighting and there is no sign of her. How do we know she's not just making shit up, demons do that you know." Wow dumb guy still sucks at asking stuff.

"Come on, she's not a demon, she had eyes, maybe what you saw was fake" I thought you were at least kind of smart… wow.

15 minutes later.

The boys ask around, asking shop owners and bartenders if they've seen this girl, Aidyn Bobby. The bartender at the demon bar tells them yeah, he knows not to give my cover away unless their hunters, says I just left in a taxi.

They arrive where I am, another bar, this one is more human-y. They're talking to the bartender and describing me as a blonde.

As if I keep one hair color for more than 15 days.

I stay there, drinking while they look up and down, passing me three times. My friend Derek shows up and that's when I leave. The last thing I need is for them to embarrass me; plus he doesn't exactly know about the hunters being my half-siblings.

I'm walking ahead of him when they stop him to ask if he has seen this girl yak yak yak. He's angry because every demon knows what a hunter looks like, and even the dumb ones know the Winchesters.

His eyes turn black and I tug on his arm out of the building. He spins around as to say, 'what the fuck' but sees the way my eyes flicker black and say that the humans are already staring at the weird grouping. I pull him outside and he begins to drive me home.

Keeps talking about why they want to find me. I joke about Sammy wanting my demon blood but he doesn't find that as funny as I do and drops me off on the side of some road about a couple miles away from my place.

I go to my friends or shall I say minions and have them slit his throat, I write a message in his blood when he was "dying".

'You do not do that' and my signature: a W with a bump on the top of the first line and the bottom of the last line, both pointing outwards.

I call one of my actual friends after that. She picks me up and as we are driving, her stupid phone rings.

Crowley. Wanting to know why one of his henchmen was killed by "butt-chunk". He's not the brightest either.

She answers by saying maybe he pissed the wrong person off; that it happens. He tells her to stop being stupid and to talk to Moose about some chick that they just asked about.

After they part, she calls Moose; she doesn't lie but also doesn't tell the truth either. Tells him that he hasn't seen some girl/demon with blond hair, and blah blah blah.

She hangs up and asks me why my brothers are asking me if I've seen some half girl/demon that seems to be a little like you.

I tell her that I ran into them some time ago in a demon bar.

"Your mother would not like that at all girly"

My eyes flicker as I state that I do not care what she thinks of me.

"You sound like bitch over here" "Jerk."

"What the actual fuck" I snarl as I get out of the car at the closest standstill where I would not get run over. I swear her up and down until I can barely hear the boys say:

"Dammit Meg."

I run.


End file.
